


Your Darling

by merumoth



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, F/M, Platonic Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merumoth/pseuds/merumoth
Summary: (Zero Two might be jealous that Hiro doesn't yet look at her with the intensity of how Goro looks at Ichigo... )Ichigo and Zero Two with a friendship with mild benefits; Goro and Hiro just headed to the lake for a dip without any idea what they'd see.





	Your Darling

"What if someone sees us--?"

Zero Two smirks, licks Ichigo's neck. "That's not a bad thing."

 

Idle chatter from the distance becomes audible, and Ichigo tenses up fast, eyes widening, and tries to close her legs.

That's hard, because Zero Two is in between them. She snickers, and pushes Ichigo's leg open with one hand, strokes her face, thumb on Ichigo's lip during the open-mouthed gasp (that she never closed her mouth from.)

Voices get closer, and Ichigo _regrets_ trusting Zero Two with that roll of caution tape. Hands would be very useful right now, but those are tied with a bow. From the tape.

 

Ichigo struggles even more, trying to keep quiet at the same time she's trying to get away, in total conflict between the two options. Zero Two's thumb is busy rubbing circles on her tongue. Meanwhile, Goro's voice can clearly be heard -- "I haven't seen those two in a while... " -- followed by Hiro's. "I'm sure they're fine."

 

And then Zero Two pipes up, calling to Hiro. "Daaaarling, over here."

Ichigo's entire body goes cold, she's quite literally under Zero Two's thumb, and she can't help the tiny squeak she made, hearing the footsteps in the grass. She's completely still, eyeing that direction in total shock.

 

Zero Two, meanwhile, takes the opportunity to toss Ichigo's other leg over one knee, shifts her toward the voices, with one hand spreading one upright leg, and partially keeping the other leg apart with her own ankle. Zero Two switches her thumb with her index and middle fingers, toying with Ichigo's tongue... while her cheek gets just a little of her own saliva spread onto it... and her panties are at least a foot to the right.

 

Once Hiro and Goro come around that tree...

Ichigo's not the only one who's instantly stunned silent.

 

Given that Ichigo is now effectively motionless in mortification, Zero Two is not missing a beat. Her hand holding Ichigo's leg still doesn't stay there, realigning directly between her legs. Apparently the spreading of labia down there is enough to restart Ichigo, though -- she jolts and squirms, flushing brighter than the strawberries she shares a nickname with.

 

There's another miniature yelp as one of Zero Two's fingers brush directly against her clit. Ichigo has never touched it that way immediately, it's normally far too sensitive to start without first taking some time preparing through the clitoral hood. This, of course, leads directly to her entire body jolting again, hardly able to catch a break before Zero Two repeats the exact same motion. Poor Ichigo has no ability to slow her reactions. The constant quivering from her legs and the embarrassing loud whines are only the beginning, and she turns her head toward Zero Two's hand and closes her eyes, because he's _staring_ \--

 

Meanwhile, Goro can't process the situation at all, let alone the complicated mix of feelings (physical and mental both) from the sight. He definitely can't take his eyes off her face -- the panting, the half-dazed stare, the way her cheeks look with that shade of pink, and the alluring way her tongue rolls against Zero Two's fingers...

Until Zero Two's spare hand wanders down to play with the equally entrancing area he's never seen in person before. Never like _this_. Something inside him tightens in a way he's never felt this strongly, either, and it's hard to tell what it is when Ichigo's apparently pleasured whimpering distracts every attempt to figure it out.

... Figure what out? Goro doesn't remember at this point.

 

Zero Two's attention shifts to Hiro once she gets enough of the way Goro stares at Ichigo. (She might be jealous that Hiro doesn't yet look at her with the intensity of how Goro looks at Ichigo...)

His expression seems somewhere between shocked and confused. A little sprinkle of jealousy from him, too, maybe?

 

Another smirk at Ichigo, as Zero Two slides her fingers back out, being sure to leave as much saliva on Ichigo's face as possible. "Your own darling is here too, you know."

 This is said too close after a particularly firm stroke across her clit. Ichigo can't truly understand the comment, at least not until her eyes flutter open and she leans her head back with an unintentionally dramatic sigh.

 

Goro, on the other hand, reddens just as much, taken completely aback by the ramifications of that statement. Hiro takes one look over at him, though, and suddenly understands _exactly_ what Zero Two is doing here. He won't intervene, despite his mild misgivings.

 

Ichigo's eyes shift back to Goro's, and she's not sure why she can't look away, either.

While her eye contact with Goro continues, the word before echoes in Ichigo's head repeatedly, until it echoes into the air.

"... darling... ?"

 

Zero Two stifles a giggle, rolling her finger even faster between Ichigo's legs. The look on Goro's face is priceless, especially as he stutters the same word without fully completing it. Especially as Ichigo pants faster without looking anywhere else. Especially when she's pushed right into the brink of orgasm, with a long and lovely moan lingering in the air long after the need for it.

 

Goro calms just a bit after Ichigo's breathing reduces itself to simple sighs. He hasn't even noticed his response to the situation, and he's still relaxing.

"I-Ichigo... "

 

She looks up at her name being spoken, just as Zero Two leans her against the tree and sneaks away to pull Hiro off, too. Whatever happens after that, Zero Two doesn't particularly care --

\-- _but_ she makes sure to look back for just a moment, breaking out into a wide smirk; her work is done.  


**Author's Note:**

> As for what happens after Zero Two and Hiro buzz off... feel free to fill in that blank with whatever you want?


End file.
